


Can I Get A Comment

by nepenthe_writer



Series: WinterIron Bingo [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Interviews, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, creep Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: A blast from Tony's past comes back to annoy him





	Can I Get A Comment

**Author's Note:**

> Square: B5 - Eddie Brock for the WinterIron Bingo

While Tony’s least favorite part of being an Avenger was definitely the after mission reports and write ups his close second was press conferences held directly after a battle. After a battle all Tony wanted to do was to head back to the tower, get out of the Iron Man suit, take a shower with Bucky, maybe exchange blowjobs, and sleep for a week

He did not want to be standing on a stage dissecting the motivations of the villain of the week and predicting how the Avengers might respond to various hypothetical scenarios in the future. Tony wanted even less than the initial press conferences to be ambushed on his way out by reporters that felt entitled to his time even after the conference was over with.

“Mr. Stark, I have a couple of questions for you,” a voice called out as Tony and Bucky were making their way down one of the back hallways on their way out of the building.

Normally when something like this happened Tony would just keep walking. He might have Bucky glare at them if they were annoyingly persistent but otherwise he preferred to ignore them. The familiarity of this voice however was enough to make Tony pause. Bucky halted at his side and gave Tony a curious look. This wasn’t Tony’s normal habit and Bucky was curious as to what had caused the change.

“Eddie, what an unpleasant surprise. I thought I had a restraining order against you,” Tony said with a scowl as he turned to look at the reporter who was standing in the doorway of a side hallway.

Mentions of a restraining order had Bucky’s hackles raising. If Tony had felt the need to take out a restraining order on this guy then he was obviously bad news. Bucky wasn’t about to just stand by and let some stranger hurt his boyfriend.

“That expired last week but I guess you weren’t paying too much attention to that,” Eddie replied carelessly. “Speaking of things you weren’t paying attention to, what comment do have in regards to the fact that since the forming of the Avengers there have been an unbelievable increase in attacks from so called super villains to the tune of millions of dollars in property damage and hundreds of lives lost? What responsibility do you feel for these things happening or do you just not care so long as you get to stand in the spotlight with admiring crowds?”

Tony’s scowl deepened the more Eddie continued to talk and he could feel Bucky tensing up beside him. Sure they weren’t perfect but no battle ever was. They made sure to constantly learn from their past mistakes so they wouldn’t happen again which was the entire purpose of the debriefs that they did and all of the paperwork that Tony hated so much.

On top of that it was just plain stupid to blame them for all of the shit that villains did when trying to pull off their plans and breaking the law in the first place. If they just wouldn’t do that then the Avengers would be out of a job which Tony was more than fine with. Peace was all he had ever tried to achieve throughout his career even back when he designed weapons. That wasn’t anything that Eddie would accept or print however.

“Here are a couple comments for you,” Tony sneered, not one to let anyone intimidate him. “First off, correlation doesn’t equal causation. Just because two things happen at the same time doesn’t mean that one directly influences the other. That’s actually a well known concept and one that I would have thought an ethical journalist would have known when it comes to reporting on a story so as to not spread misinformation.

“On the other hand, it’s not like you can actually claim to be an ethical journalist though can you. I seem to recall when you had pretended to date one of your sources just to break into their computer and try to find something to print about them. Oh wait a minute, that was me that you did that to, hence the restraining order that I had against you. Looks like I’ll have to get that renewed after this incident. If I’m not mistaken that was enough to send you scurrying out of New York the last time and it’s not even as though you learned your lesson. The lawsuit against you from the Life Foundation made it clear that you hacked your former fiance’s email to get information about them. Were you just dating her for her sources like you did to me?”

The more Tony pushed the more Eddie’s expression went from a cat that got the canary to cornered animal to near murderous intent. By the time Tony was finished he was sure that if Bucky hadn’t been standing next to him Eddie would have at least taken a swing at him, consequences be damned.

“Is that enough of a statement for you?” Tony asked sickenly sweet, sneer still fully present on his face.

“I think it’s time for you to leave now,” Bucky said firmly leaving no room for any argument as he took a few steps forward, placing himself between Tony and Eddie and flexing his arm enough that the servos made audible whirling sounds as they recalibrated in anticipation of a fight.

“Yeah, I think I’ve got all I need,” Eddie spat as he turned on his heels and stalked off down the hallway he had come from.

Bucky waited until Eddie was out of his sight before relaxing his stance and turning back to face Tony where he was standing.

“You okay Doll?” Bucky asked, bringing his flesh hand up to cup the side of Tony’s face, pinky finger resting against Tony’s neck feeling the pulse thrum rapidly beneath it.

Tony leaned his head into the soft touch, letting himself soak in the care that his boyfriend was giving him even if it wasn’t completely necessary. It was unlikely that Eddie would have actually thrown a punch and even if he did the Iron Man armor was always nearby. Tony wasn’t alone or helpless but it was still nice having someone in his corner that was willing to fight for and with him.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Tony answered. “What do you say we head home now and take the rest of the day off. I’m got a shower and a bed with our names on them and I’d like nothing more than to get you all to myself so what do you say Soldier?”

Bucky smirked and dropped a hand to squeeze at Tony’s hip. “I’d say lead the way.”

With that the two of them headed down the hallway, choosing a different direction from the one Eddie had picked. Tomorrow Tony would see about getting that restraining order renewed, he was sure that JARVIS had gotten video of what had transpired showing how as soon as the previous order had been lifted Eddie had ambushed him, but he was also sure that it wouldn’t be needed. He was Iron Man after all and his boyfriend was the Winter Soldier. One annoying reporter wasn’t even a blip on their radar.


End file.
